


Borrowed Memory

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin needed a clean robe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Memory

"Where'd you get that?" Obi-Wan demanded, staring at the robe that swept the floor even on his padawan, his heart hammering.

"The robe? I found it in your closet; it fits better than my last one, and I was running late for a meeting with Master Fisto." Anakin looked at it, then realized that it did fit him better, if long, than it would Obi-Wan. He paled, realizing that it must belong to Qui-Gon, and started to remove it.

"No, you have the height for it," Obi-Wan said gently. He thought Qui-Gon would have liked for Anakin to wear it.


End file.
